Key of Light, Key of Time
by Le Pink
Summary: Three Enemies, Two Keys, One Ending... When Rainbow and Pink discover a strange little girl, they have no idea what they're getting into... because this little girl happens to be Rainbow's daughter from the future... *chapter 8 added!* R/R! =)
1. Girl from the Future

Girl of the Future  
  
  
A/N: Well, this story is sort of like ' Colors of the Future ' by Thundercub except when I had the idea   
for this, I had never read it, and the only thing that is sort of like it is the fact that Niji comes from  
the future and that she does it when the kids are fourteen and fifteen. Although, Niji will stay  
for a while, so it isn't really like it at all. Colors of the Future is a great story, I recommend  
anyone who reads this story to read that one, too. =) It's a lot like the Rini-Sailormoon story in  
many respects, but different, too, so I hope you find this story interesting. Btw, Niji means Rainbow.   
Okiedokie, I think that's all that needs to be said, oh yeah, Niji is (c) to me and the older Color Kids'   
looks are too. Ok? Here we go! =D  
  
---  
  
  
A pretty blonde girl of about fourteen was leaning on a railing at the top of a magnificent  
castle which was all colors of the rainbow. She smoothed back her long blonde hair and wondered  
whether she should have gone back to the ponytail style instead of wearing it free. She was slender  
and had toned arms and legs. She wore a blue dress which ended halfway down her thighs with white  
trimming at the bottom, a gold choker and a belt with a rainbow on it, and white suspenders like she  
always wore attached to it and down her back. She wore rainbow boots which only reached her knees  
and fingerless rainbow gloves to match. Her eyes were a pretty crystal blue, her skin was slightly  
tanned and her blond hair reached just above her elbows, and rainbow highlights were beginning to  
emerge in it - she could only guess that these changes, along with her body, came with aging.  
  
  
She surveyed the scene below her and smiled. The sprites pushed around wheelbarrows of  
colour crystals and star sprinkles. She could see her fellow color kids at work, helping out the  
Sprites and doing their own things. She put a strong arm on the railing, swung her body over,  
and fell expertly to the ground, landing on both legs. It was one of her favorite tricks, but  
most of the Kids and Sprites were used to it by now.  
  
  
" Hiya Rainbow! " It was Tickled Pink. " Got any time? I have nothing to do at the moment. "  
Pink had also grown, and like Rainbow, looked about fourteen. Her glossy pink hair still was in  
pigtails, although, now, they were located lower on her head. She wore basically the same outfit  
as rainbow, with the blue replaced with pink, and the belt replaced as white with a pink star on  
it. Instead of gloves, she wore white wristbands, and instead of rainbow boots, pink and white  
striped ones. There was also a slit in the front of her dress, although it wasn't very deep.  
  
  
" Sure! " said Rainbow, " What exactly were you thinking of? "  
  
  
" I don't know, just a stroll. " Pink said. The two friends walked off into the mines, where  
they saw many little sprites hard at work. They said hello and kept walking. They were chatting, and  
didn't realize how far they went, how dark it had gotten, until Rainbow pointed it out.  
  
  
" Do you know where we are? "  
  
  
" Er... no... I wasn't paying attention... "  
  
  
Rainbow fumbled around in the dark on the floor for a star sprinkle, cursing the fact that  
she had forgotten her pouch. She felt one, picked it up and held it to her belt. It glowed yellow  
and lit up the area they were in. She looked around. The walls were covered with glittering color  
crystal that had yet to be mined. She had no idea where they were.  
  
  
" I've never seen this area of the mines before... " murmured Rainbow.  
  
  
" Helloooo! " called Pink. No one answered after a few moments and they couldn't hear anyone else.  
  
  
Rainbow looked around and behind her. There were three entrances where they had come from, and 3  
in front. " Which one did we come out of? " she asked nervously.  
  
  
" I have no clue. "  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Ok, Ni, sweetie, let's go over this. " a tall, blonde, pretty woman somewhere in her early   
thirties or late twenties adjusted the hair of a small blonde child, and they both looked into a jewel-  
encrusted mirror.  
  
  
" I know, I know, never tell who I am, listen to you... um, Rainbow, do my duties, then leave. "  
said the child.  
  
  
" Good. " The woman put her hands down and turned her child around. " Niji, dealing with  
time is a big responsibility. It's very dangerous, too. Always be careful. Don't scare the kids with  
your story. Take some time before letting them know. " she looked into her daughter's face with eyes  
filled with love and worry. She leaned over and kissed the top of the child's golden-haired head.  
" Do you have the key? "  
  
  
" Yes, momma. " Niji extracted a small key that was on a chain hiding underneath her dress.  
The key was pure gold, with a little blue gem at the top. It glittered innocently.  
  
  
" Never use it unless you need to, and when you come back, you remember that. You are only  
there to be trained, and that is all. When you feel that you are strong enough, you will come back."   
the older woman adjusted the jewel-encrusted crown on top of her own head. " If you are ready... if   
you are prepared... "  
  
  
" /Yes,/ momma. " sighed the child in an annoyed sort of way. " We've gone over this. "  
  
  
The older lady smiled faintly and sat down on the bed. They were in a large bedroom and the  
child stared solemnly at her mother. " Do it now, I fear I might change my mind. " The child walked  
forward into her mother's arms, kissed her on the cheek, and then, straightening up, faced the empty  
wall and held the key in her hands.  
  
  
" Time Gate, OPEN! " The key glowed a brilliant blue, getting brighter. The woman shielded  
her eyes as the light became a blinding white, then-  
  
  
It was gone.  
  
  
The Queen smiled with relief. It had been done successfully. She looked into the blank spot  
where her child had disapeared, and whispered softly, " Good Luck... "  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Let's try this one. " Pink looked around at the different cave entrances and motioned for  
Rainbow to follow her into one on the left. They walked for a while, but there was no sign of anyone.  
  
  
" Wrong turn. " Rainbow sighed. They had just begun to turn back around when they heard a thud and   
an 'Ouch!' They whirled around and found a cute little girl sitting on the ground, who had appeared out of   
nowhere. She was quite cute, with golden blond hair that tumbled just below her shoulders with strategically   
placed rainbow streaks and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with white trimming on the bottom, and it  
also had blue shoulderpads with white stars on them. The bottom of it extended in the back and was behind her.   
She also wore rainbow striped elbow protectors. Her blue boots had a red, green, and yellow line running down   
their middles, but the strangest accessory she wore was a gold belt- with a rainbow on it- and white suspenders.   
The belt could only mean one thing... could she be a color kid?  
  
  
" She looks like you, Rainbow! " gasped Pink.  
  
  
" Tell me something I don't know. " said Rainbow, softly, her eyes on the petite girl, who looked about  
eight. " Who are you? "  
  
  
The girl looked up, startled, as if she had just noticed that they were there. Quickly she  
racked her brain for what she had reviewed with her mother-  
  
  
" My name is Niji... but that's all I know. " Yes. That was it. She and her mother had decided that she   
should act clueless as to why she was there.  
  
  
" Hey there, Sweetie. " said Rainbow gently.   
  
  
Sweetie? That was her mother's nickname for her! She had found her... her mother's past  
self!  
  
  
She still sat on the ground, looking convincingly confused. Rainbow knelt down. " Come,  
let's get up. " she extended a hand and Niji slid her tiny hand into it and Rainbow helped her up.  
  
  
" Can you tell us how you got here? " she asked in the same gentle tone.  
  
  
" I'm sorry, I can't. "  
  
  
" That's perfectly fine. " Rainbow stole a sideways glance at Pink, who nodded.  
  
  
Who was this stranger? The thought kept playing over and over in Rainbow's head. And why,  
just why, did she look so much like her? The fact that she had memory loss- or it seemed- just  
added to the confusion.  
  
" Er- We regret to inform you that- um, we're sort of lost. We found you by accident. "  
said Pink, her first words to Niji.  
  
  
" It's ok, Pi- I mean, " Niji stammered, flushing red, " It's ok. I can help. " She looked  
the pink haired girl up and down and recalled Pink Sugar, her daughter. They looked a lot alike-  
and so far, it seemed, personality-alike, too.  
  
  
Rainbow raised an eyebrow. " How? You've never been here. "  
  
  
' I know this place like the back of my hand! I'm always here! ' thought Niji to herself,  
but to the girls she said, " I have a weird talent for direction. "  
  
  
" Oook. " said Pink uncertainly, eyeing the new girl with confused intrest.  
  
  
" Come. " said Niji, and she turned to Rainbow. " Can I have that? " Rainbow handed over  
the glowing star sprinkle. Niji held it above her head. The light lit up the crystals even more then  
before- when Niji took it, it seemed to glow brighter- or was that Rainbow's imagination. Niji began  
to lead them out, and pretty soon they were in a familiar area, then sooner they saw a sprite, then  
another, until finally they were out.  
  
  
" That was amazing. " said Rainbow appreciatively with a smile. Niji glowed, literally.  
  
  
" By the way, my name's Rainbow. Rainbow Brite. And that's Tickled Pink. Those creatures  
back there are Sprites. " Rainbow began to lead the way to the castle and while doing to repeated  
information to Niji that she already knew - she had lived here for eight years, after all.  
  
  
However, Niji nodded politely as if she was just learning this, and as they neared the  
castle, a familiar galloping of hooves reached their ears. It was Starlite.  
  
  
" That's Starlite. My special horse. " Rainbow grinned.  
  
  
The younger girl had one look at the horse and gasped. She clamped her mouth shut to keep  
from yelling out loud, " Daddy?!?! "  
  
  
---  
  
Yeah, I know, you're all confused: How can STARLITE, of all creatures, be Niji's father? Well, that's  
something ya gotta wait for ^_^ I hope you liked this so far! I worked hard on it! Chapter two soon!  
- Kreepy Kat 


	2. Settling In

Settling In  
  
  
A/N: Well, I'm hoping that Niji's past... uh, future? Uh, yeah, whatever happens when she's with   
her mom XD will become more clear, there will be a lot of flashbacks... or flashforwards... or   
just memories o_o of things from there. So I hope this chapter is fun for everyone to read! ^^  
  
  
  
  
Starlite stared at Niji. " Er... something wrong, dear? "  
  
  
" N-nothing... " stammered Niji. She came forward to pet the horse and stared into it's large,  
solemn eyes. Those eyes were exactly like her father's- her dead father's. She was confused.  
How could her dad be a horse? She watched Rainbow pet his back gently, and smile, like she did it all  
the time. She stared at her mother's past self and her father's past self... her dad was alive  
again! She had to remember to ask her mom why her dad used to be a horse, when Niji only knew him  
as a human. She had always wondered why her father wasn't immortal - now she knew. It was so  
strange - Rainbow didn't know, not now, at least, that the horse she was petting would soon become  
the father of her baby... Niji squirmed. Did that mean she was half horse? Well, she didn't think  
so... her dad had died when she was the earth age of five, of course, and she distinctly remember  
him having a humanoid stature. She was bursting to yell, " How did you get a humanoid body? " She  
held it in however, knowing that Starlite couldn't possibly know.  
  
  
" Come, let's go inside. " said Rainbow, and she led the way into the castle. Starlite trotted away  
and Niji stared after him.  
  
  
' Wow, ' she thought. ' Why didn't mom ever tell me? '  
  
  
" You coming, Niji? " asked Pink, turning around.  
  
  
Niji looked up into the older's face, nodded, and followed, still thinking hard. She looked inside,   
and saw a type of machine, with many multicolor tubes connected to it. A girl in orange and a girl   
in green were working on it. They noticed the three coming in, looked up, and smiled. The girl in   
orange noticed Niji, and said in a petite french accent, " Who is that? "  
  
  
" Her name is Niji. We found her in the mines. She doesn't know how she got here. Just her name.  
So I think we'll be taking care of her for a bit. " said Rainbow.  
  
  
" She looks like you! " said the green haired girl, who Niji reconized to be Patty, her best  
friend, Jade Green's mother. She also had another kid with Buddy Blue - a boy named Sky Blue.  
  
  
" Yeah, uncanny, isn't it? " Rainbow smiled at Niji. " Niji, these are my friends, Lala Orange  
and Patty O'Green. They're also color kids, like I told you about. "  
  
  
" Pleased to meet you. " said Niji politely.  
  
  
" Why do ya got a color belt? " asked Patty, pointing at the belt around her waist.  
  
  
" I don't know? " said Niji sheepishly. It seemed like a silly story now. She studied Lala and  
Patty - they pretty much looked the same as she knew them, and their kids had resemblances, too-  
even though Lala had a son for the color orange, and a twin daughter with red.  
  
  
" Yes, she's lost her memory. " said Rainbow. " Come, I'll show you around. " she led Niji around  
to all of the different things in the castle, pointing them out, saying what they were, and then  
explaining what they did. As before, it was already information Niji knew, but she nodded and said  
' Yes ' at the right times.  
  
  
" Come, let's go back outside. We should show you the rest of the Kids. " said Pink. Rainbow  
nodded and they left the castle. Outside, the sprites stared questioningly at the girl and Rainbow  
introduced her patiently to each of them. Many of them Niji new, and found it hard to hide her delight  
when a blue sprite named Berry talked to her - Berry was one of her favorite sprites ever, in the  
future, but she only knew him as to be very old. Now he was young. She felt a pang at her heart.  
Already she was homesick.  
  
  
**Flashback... or the like XD**  
  
  
" Eek! " a girl's voice yelped as a green star sprinkle exploded in her hands, sending green sparks  
through the air and filling the room with green, dust-like mist.  
  
  
" What's wrong, Jade? ... Ugh! What this time? " another girl, a blond one with rainbow streaks,  
waved the dusty substance away. She made her way through and reached the other girl.  
  
  
" Nijiiii! It exploded again! " groaned the other girl, Jade. She had green hair which reached the   
middle of her back that was tied in low slung braids. Her eyes were bright blue, but looking disapointed.  
She wore a green dress which went halfway down her thighs that had a white collar and trimming on  
the bottom and white shoulder pads with a green star on each attached. On her hands she wore  
dark green and light green striped fingerless gloves, and a bandaid on her left elbow. Around her  
waist was a light green belt which had the white shape of a clover on it, and inside that, a green  
star. She wore green and white sneakers to top it off, and a bandaid on each knee.  
  
  
" Why do they do that? " giggled Niji as the green smoke began to clear.  
  
  
" I think I might be squeezing them too hard, " said Jade with a hint of regret in her voice. " I  
dunno, it's just I'm afraid to mess up with them... so I get nervous. Then POOF! " she rubbed green  
dust off her nose and picked up another star sprinkle from a table in front of her. " Well, if at  
first you don't succeed - " she began.  
  
  
" -Try, try again. " finished Niji. " Well, at least you can do things with them. " she scowled.  
" Mom wants me to work on my rainbow. Look. " she fished out a yellow star sprinkle from the  
small red pouch attached to her belt. She held it to the rainbow also located on her belt, and a  
beam of light shot through the star sprinkle, creating a magnificent - multicolored dot which  
hovered in the air for a few seconds before fading. She frowned. " See? No talent at all. "  
  
  
" Ya just gotta work on it. Whoops! " the star sprinkle slipped from Jade's hands and got caught  
right in front of her belt. A beam of light shot out and illuminated the star sprinkle. The light  
shot out and turned the opposing wall green.  
  
  
" And you say /I/ have to work on it? " giggled Niji.  
  
  
Jade flushed. " It's a nice color for the walls anyway, you know green is the best color in the  
world! "  
  
  
" Yeah, right. " said Niji. " They're all equal! "  
  
  
" Yeah, but green rules by a fair bit. " Jade grinned. " Let's get out of here, shall we? " They  
turned and started to head out of the color castle but were stopped by a tall, pretty blond woman.  
  
  
" Can I have a word with you, Niji? "  
  
  
Niji glanced at Jade, who shrugged. " Ok... " her mother turned and motioned for her to follow her  
out of the castle, and Jade turned in the other direction.  
  
  
Niji gulped. This had to be trouble.  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
They walked for a while, until they saw the remaining color kids, near the mines - Buddy Blue,  
Red Butler, Canary Yellow, Shy Violet, and Indigo were there. Niji counted off their kids as  
she looked at them - Buddy's son with Patty, Sky Blue, who's twin was Jade, Red Butler's daughter  
with Lala, Raspberry Red, and of course her twin brother, whom was just called Orange. Canary Yellow  
had a daughter, too - a cheerful, happy girl named Daisy Yellow. Shy Violet had a daughter, also -  
Lilac, and Indigo had a son, also - named Indigo Twilight - Twy for short. They were all eleven,  
like Niji.  
  
  
Niji was introduced to each of them, in turn, and Rainbow explained what happened again.  
  
  
" Weird. " commented Canary.  
  
  
" Very. " added Shy Violet. " Maybe I can do a little more research around the area she was found.   
Where was it exactly? "  
  
  
Niji fired off the directions, after all, she knew the mines well, and could tell anyone how to get  
anywhere.  
  
  
" Anyone want to come with me? " asked Violet.  
  
  
" Oh? Sure. " said Canary, and the two of them left into the mines.  
  
  
" Well, " said Rainbow, turning to Niji and smiling, " There are a few more kids that live here in  
Rainbowland. Moonglo comes out at night, usually, and she takes care of the stars. Stormy makes  
sure there's lots of rain, lightning, and thunder- and there's also Murky and Lurky - they like  
to cause trouble, but they're not that great at succeeding. " she laughed.  
  
  
" Ok. " said Niji. She knew Moonglo, Stormy, Murky, and Lurky, of course - although Murky and Lurky  
had not had offspring ( luckily! ), Moonglo had a daughter named Niteshade, who also helped out  
with the stars, and Stormy's son, Raine, was learning to create rainfall and storm.  
  
  
" Hmm, I think that's all. " said Rainbow thoughtfully, then, she added, " I hope you find your  
stay here - however long it might turn out to be - both fun and comfortable. "  
  
  
Niji nodded. " Thank you for your hospitality, " she said, something she had rehearsed with her  
mother. And of course she would have fun, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with the people  
she loved.  
  
  
" It'll be getting dark, soon, " said Rainbow. " Come to the castle, we have an extra bed. "  
  
  
***  
  
  
As Niji settled down to sleep, troubled thoughts floated through her head, mainly of Starlite-  
what was up with that? She snuggled down into the cushy blankets. It was all so strange and confusing...  
She would rethink it in the morning, that's what she would do, and so she slowly fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Hope that deconfused people a little... or did it confuse you even more? XD Well next chapter  
next week, til then, Sayonara! 


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
  
A/N: Not much happens in this chapter action-wise, it's mostly consisting of info you need to know  
( or not? ) ^^ Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far =) Oh yeah, here are the rest of the color  
kids' older looks ( like j00 care XD ):  
  
Patty O'Green - Patty wears green shorts instead of a skirt that go halfway down her thighs with  
white trimming. Her top is connected to it and there is white trimming on the collar, with dark  
green shoulder pads that have white stars on them. She has her same old belt, and is always seen  
wearing a necklace with a *blue* heart on it, though she doesn't like to reveal who it's from ;)  
For shoes she still wears her patched up sneakers, and also wears fingerless gloves, like rainbow,  
although hers are white. She always alternates between her favorite braids, and, on days where she  
doesn't have to work, she lets the braids loose so that she has wavy green hair past her shoulders  
and above her elbows.  
  
Red Butler - No more puffy sleeves or tights for Red! XD He has the same shoes as he used to, although,  
they're just sneakers now, the puffy part's gone. Now he wears large oversized red pants with no pockets-  
or anything for that matter- which hang over his shoes. For a top, he wears a tight dark red tanktop  
(oooh! XD) which *doesn't* reveal his stomach ( bleh, I hate that in guys ) but still shows a peep  
of his color belt. He also wears yellow wristbands and on his top is a yellow star. He's a sexy beast  
XD  
  
Buddy Blue - Buddy wears almost the same thing as Red- almost, but not quite. Buddy ditched his gay  
headband and silly 80's striped tights, and the puffy sleeves are OUTTA THERE! XD Instead, he wears  
blue sneakers with the same tube socks and dark blue pants like Red's hanging over his shoes. He has  
a lighter blue t-shirt that also bears a yellow star, except in the bottom right corner of his, and  
his color belt is also visible, but not his stomach. He wears white sweatbands and he's also beginning  
to spike up his hair XD And he's still a sports nut, although the jangly bracelet that has a *green*  
clover on it always gets in his way, but none of the Color Kids have seen him ever take it off, and  
no one can get him to say where he got it ;)  
  
  
I'll describe the others in the next chap, don't want to clutter up the actual fic part! XD Here  
we go:  
  
  
  
  
" Do you all know why I've called you here? " clad in multicolored polkadotted pajamas, Rainbow  
Brite stared around the large room, whose walls were yellow, and the color kids, also in their pj's,  
sitting at the large table in front of her.  
  
  
Patty O'Green looked warily up at Rainbow. " Ugh, Rainbow, it's sooo late, come on! "  
  
  
Rainbow ignored her and continued, " I called this meeting of the color kids to discuss our little  
visitor - the girl who calls herself Niji. "  
  
  
" Oh, her. " said Patty dully. She stuck her chin in her hands and her eyelids drooped. Buddy patted  
her shoulder sympathetically.  
  
  
" Although she says she means no harm, we always have to be cautious. Therefore I've decided we  
will have a discussion and devise a plan in case she /is/ here to cause harm. Violet? " Rainbow  
motioned behind her and sat down heavily, while Violet got up and walked to the front of the room,  
holding a small chalkboard.  
  
  
" We shall discuss her possible objectives. " And then Violet launched into a long, tedious talk,  
scribbling complicated diagrams on the chalkboard, and Rainbow nodding occasionally.  
  
  
Patty leaned over onto Buddy and fell asleep. He caught Red's eye and mouthed the words, ' Yes! '  
Red winked and mouthed ' Way to go. ' but looked as if he thought it should have happened to him.  
Looking slightly left out, he scooted his chair closer to Lala, who was beside him, in hopes the  
same thing might happen.  
  
  
" Are you listening? " asked Violet impatiently, her hands on her hips. " Oh, for goodness sake,  
Rainbow, why does the meeting have to be so late? " she added, spotting Patty.  
  
  
" Because we don't want to be overheard. " said Rainbow promptly.  
  
  
" She doesn't look harmful. " said Lala Orange while trying to hold in a yawn.  
  
  
" Can we go back to bed now? " asked Canary Yellow, while Indigo nodded.  
  
  
" Come on, kids! We have to be prepared! " said Rainbow. " Let's get serious, come on, just ten  
minutes, there we go. Oh, and Buddy - " she added, " Ya might wanna get her to bed. "  
  
  
Buddy grinned widely and carefully placed Patty in his arms in a baby-carrying position. Canary  
saw Patty wink at her, and went into silent giggles.  
  
  
" Well. " said Violet. " Any suggestions of how she got here? Me and Canary were down at the mines  
where she supposedly appeared from, but no evidence, none at all, so I think it might be time to  
brainstorm. "  
  
  
" Well, " spoke up Indigo, " Maybe she works for Murky and Lurky. "  
  
  
" That's the conclusion that seems most obvious, but why would Murky and Lurky create a girl that  
is dressed in rainbow, and secondly, I highly doubt that even I could create a color kid... if she  
is one. " said Violet.  
  
  
" She came from the cave, we looked there, then turned, then looked again and she was there. " said  
Pink stubbornly. " And unless Murky and Lurky have also invented a transportation device... "  
  
  
" Who says it's Murky and Lurky? " interrupted Red.  
  
  
" Right. It could be anyone. " said Rainbow. " I doubt if it could be Count Blogg or the Evil Princess...  
since we defeated them... "  
  
  
Indigo's head hit the table with a loud clonk as she fell asleep. Her eyes snapped open and she  
rubbed her head, groaning.  
  
  
Violet sighed impatiently and Rainbow glared at Indigo, who looked confused.  
  
  
*Niji's Dream, which is a flashback/flashforward...*  
  
  
" Sooo... whaddya want, mom? " asked Niji as she smoothed back her hair. " Ya called me out of the  
color generator room? How come? I was going to go out with Jade... "  
  
  
Rainbow motioned to a chair beside the one she was sitting in. " We need to talk, sweetie. "  
  
  
" 'Bout what? "  
  
  
" Your powers are very weak for how they should be at your age, Ni. " said her mother carefully.  
  
  
" Not another lecture! " groaned Niji. " I'm TRYING! "  
  
  
Rainbow ignored her child, then added, " Your friends, the younger Color Kids, are far more advanced  
in honing their powers than you are- Niteshade is already creating constellations, and the others can  
already control minor things. But you... your rainbow is so weak! It isn't even a rainbow! "  
  
  
" I try and try and nothing ever works. " grumbled Niji.  
  
  
" I'm trying to say this to you as gently as I can. " said Rainbow in a slightly impatient voice.  
" Bear with me. Now, I have a plan. " she took a brilliant blue color crystal and held it to her  
belt. Niji stared on, expecting a rainbow to shine out, but instead, a small key formed out of the  
crystal. Niji stared at it.  
  
  
" What's that? "  
  
  
" A time key. Only I have access to it. It enables the holder to go forward in time. "  
  
  
" Yeah, right, ma. " Niji rolled her eyes. " Why would I need some little key, anyway? Look, I don't  
think it's real gold! " she poked it with one small finger.  
  
  
" I want you to use this key to go to my past, when I was the earth age of fourteen - three thousand  
years ago, mind that, we age so slowly. I need you to go there because I have little time to train  
you in what you need to know - what with, you know- "  
  
  
" I know, " said Niji uncomfortably.  
  
  
" -and my past self can train you to become stronger and better at controlling your powers. " Rainbow  
shook the little key. " Understand? "  
  
  
" I have to leave you? "  
  
  
" ... For a short period of time, or until you feel you can control your powers properly and produce  
a standard-sized raibow. " said Rainbow. " Come. " she motioned to her lap and Niji sat down.  
  
  
" You don't love me, " sniffled Niji, " Or you wouldn't want to ditch me! "  
  
  
" I'm not trying to get rid of you. I love you so much, and that's why I'm sending you away, because  
I care for you. It will be for your own good. " Rainbow looked into her daughter's big blue eyes and  
blinked to hold back tears. " It will be hard for me, too. "  
  
  
" I'll go as long as it's not too long, mama. "  
  
  
" That's the right attitude! " Rainbow smiled. " Now, we need to go over some things, like how to  
behave when you get there... "  
  
  
Mother and daughter talked long and late into the night, preparing, revising, reviewing what Niji  
had to know...  
  
  
*End Dream/Flashback/Flashforward... aw, geez, I hate doin that -.-... uh, back to the meeting:*  
  
  
" ... So, do we all know what we have to? How to get prepared? " asked Rainbow, standing up, while  
Violet wiped the chalkboard clear and sat down.  
  
  
" Yes, Rainbow! She's a little girl! How prepared do we have to be? " cried Red. " Ugh, and I have  
to be in the mines early in the morning, wow, five hours of sleep for me, whoopie! "  
  
  
Rainbow fumed. " Well, if she is harmful, then don't come to me when you need help! " so she stormed  
out of the room in a huff, heading for her own room.  
  
  
" That's not like Rainbow... " said Canary in a confused way.  
  
  
" Definately. " agreed Lala. " Come on, Kids, there's work to be done in the morning. Night! " she  
got up and strode out and the other kids, shuffling her chairs around, joined her in heading back  
to their respective sleeping areas.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hee! 'Nother chappie done! Next one, coming up! 


	4. Trouble at the River

Trouble at the River  
  
  
A/N: This chapter has a pretty big flashback -I want you, the readers, to get to know the Color Kids'  
children, and what happened before Niji arrived. Also, I changed Niji's age from eight to eleven,  
because of what happens in this chappie between her and a certain blue-haired guy, and it suits  
her better. ^^ I was too lazy to type the other color kids' looks, that'll be next chappie.  
  
  
---  
  
  
*The Morning after the Meeting*  
  
  
Rainbow Brite was still eating breakfast and feeling grumpy while the other kids had already gone  
to work. They had been so- so- *frustrating* yesterday. She was still in her pajamas and didn't  
feel like working today. She drew her hair back and tied it into a ponytail again- she didn't want  
to be confused with that little girl, Niji. Rainbow chewed her nail. Was she harmful? She couldn't  
tell. And they really hadn't gotten anything done at all in the meeting. She was just reviewing  
what had been discussed when she heard a soft padding of feet- Niji had come down.  
  
  
Rainbow smiled hazily, still lost in thought. " Great to see you know your way around the castle  
so well already. "  
  
  
Niji flushed. " Just lucky, " she mumbled. After breakfast, she turned to leave, but Rainbow  
stepped in front of her.  
  
  
" Yes? "  
  
  
" I... uh... " Rainbow stared as the words wouldn't come. How could you ask if someone was evil?  
It was a delicate subject. " ...Have a nice day. " she said lamely, stepping aside, " The color  
kids will help you if you're confused about things. "  
  
  
" Thanks! " Niji smiled at Rainbow but the older girl was hesitant in returning it. Rainbow stared  
after her as she left and shook her head slightly as Twink walked in.  
  
  
" I don't know what to think of her, " sighed Rainbow. " She doesn't look evil... does she? "  
  
  
" Nope, she looks like you. " replied Twink.  
  
  
" I know, I know... "  
  
  
Outside, Niji had chosen to sit by the river. It looked the same as she remembered, in the future,  
except the grass was a bit brighter here. The weather was exactly like... exactly like the week  
before she left when she had sat with her friends under this very tree...  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
" I have to go. " It was the morning after her mother presented her with the plan, and Niji was  
moody. She and her friends, the other color kids, were relaxing by the river, because it was a  
free day and they had no work to do.  
  
  
" Go? Where? " asked a cute girl in yellow keenly, looking up from the star sprinkle she was polishing.  
She was wearing a yellow dress which reached her knees and had white, puffy lining on the bottom,  
collar, and sleeveless armholes. Around her waist was a white belt with a large yellow star on it,  
and she wore knee-high yellow boots with tiny gold stars on the sides and front. She also had a  
necklace on that had a small gold ring on it, that jangled when she moved. On her right arm she  
wore a single yellow wristband, and her hair, blond, was done up so that a little bit of her hair  
was in two pigtails on each side of her head, held with daisy clips, and that some hung loose, too.  
She was known as Daisy Yellow.  
  
  
" Really? " said the cutest boy of the group that was wearing a blue t-shirt with with white trimming  
that had a yellow star on the front, with a dark blue belt that had a yellow star in the middle, and  
dark blue baggy pants which hung over blue sneakers. He was slightly muscular and wore blue armbands  
with a white pouch attached to the side of his belt. He had blue hair with bangs that fell into his  
clear blue eyes. His name was Sky Blue.  
  
  
" Yup. " Niji lauched into the story and when the was finished, the other color kids looked surprised.  
  
  
" Oh, no! " said a girl in red, who's name was Raspberry Red. She wore a red dress with a white heart  
on it that only came halfway down her thighs with white trimming on the collar and bottom. White  
shoulderpads with red stars on them were attached to the dress, and on a bit of an angle was a white  
belt with a red star on it. She had red clips in her brown, shoulder-length hair, and red sneakers  
with white clips on them. She had brown eyes, too, and tanned skin.  
  
  
" I've got no choice, " grumbled Niji.  
  
  
Jade Green looked sadly at her best friend. " I'm gonna miss you... "  
  
  
" I will too. " said a girl dressed in violet, who's name was Lilac. She had long violet hair and  
matching eyes, but she didn't have glasses like her mother. She wore a violet dress that came down  
to her knees with, once more, white trimming on it, a white belt and white suspenders attached. She  
wore purple sneakers to match and two white armbands.  
  
" That sucks. " said the girl called Sugar Pink pointedly. She had pink hair tied up in two pigtails  
and wore a pink dress that came to her knees with white trimming on the bottom. She wore a white belt  
with a pink star on it, and her top had a rainbow stipe down it. She also had on rainbow boots.  
  
The boys, Sky Blue, Orange, and Indigo Twilight- Twy for short- nodded their agreement. Orange  
had messy, rarely brushed orange hair and light, barely there freckles across his cheeks and nose.  
He wore an oversized, long sleeve orange top- a 'hoodie' on earth. It had a yellow star on it.  
For pants he wore oversized dark orange jeans which were so low you could easily view his peach-  
colored boxers. His shoes were like Sky's, although orange. Twy had dark skin like his mother's,  
and short, cut-close-to-his-head black hair with a single, indigo colored streak in it. He, too,  
wore a t-shirt, although it was Indigo with a white star. He had on a white color belt with an  
indigo star and baggy dark indigo pants so large at the bottom his feet weren't visible and the  
bottoms were always getting dirty.  
  
  
" I leave in a week. A stupid, cruddy, stinking week. " muttered Niji, slumping lower onto the grass.  
  
  
" How long will it be? " asked Daisy worriedly.  
  
  
" Weeks. Months. Years. I dunno. "  
  
  
Raspberry sighed. " That *does* suck. "  
  
  
" It sucks sh*t, that's what! " cried Jade suddenly. Sky let out a whoop.  
  
  
" I'm telling mom! " he doubled over with laughter. " You swore again! Ooh, you're in for it now! "  
he looked delighted as he suppressed laughter. " Sorry, Niji- talk to you later! " he cried as  
he took off to the Green Grange to find his mother.  
  
  
" Nooooo! " screeched Jade, leaping up after him. " Niji - ya gotta understand - ooh, man, I'm  
gonna be in deep doodoo! "  
  
  
Niji nodded. " It's ok. " the remaining color kids watched Jade run off after her brother, yelling  
that he would indeed be murdered, if he told, as soon as she caught him. Niji smiled. The blue-green  
twins were much more crazy than the orange-red twins, who were more social.  
  
  
" Hey, Ni, I have to run off. Told mom I'd do an errand. " said Raspberry, getting up and casting  
her a sympathetic look. " And you have to help, too, Orange. " she looked at her brother.  
  
  
One by one the color kids began to leave, until Niji was the only one left by the riverbank. She  
picked up a large rock and heaved it hard, breaking the smooth surface of the water.  
  
  
" Stupid idea. Stupid rainbows. Stupid mom. " she mumbled, naming one thing for each rock. " It's  
not fair! " she yelled the last part and watched some Sprites, some thirty metres away, stare  
questioningly at her.  
  
  
" ARGH! " she grabbed another rock and threw it so hard it almost landed on the other side. She  
then slumped down onto the grass and sighed. She didn't notice, either, when someone came up to her.  
  
  
" Niji? " it was Sky Blue, who had ditched Jade. He sat down beside her.  
  
  
" Hey, " said Niji softly.  
  
  
" So. " he said. " You're leaving. " an uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
  
" Yes. " said Niji shortly.  
  
  
" Ya know... it's really too bad... cause things won't be the same... and we're all going to miss  
you, " he said, looking up, " Especially me. " he turned his head slightly and Niji could almost  
feel the heat.  
  
  
She looked at him, bewildered. " What do you mean? "  
  
  
He looked at her, exasperated. " Niji... I thought you knew... for the past five hundred years...  
ever since I was the earth age of six... I really, really like you... "  
  
  
Niji was silent. " Why are you telling me this? "  
  
  
" I have to go... " he muttered, getting up and half running away.  
  
  
Niji stared after him guiltily. She hadn't meant that, not at all. She just wasn't used to the  
feeling called love, which she only felt for her mother. She supposed she felt it for her father,  
too, but he was dead, and she couldn't remember. She just liked Sky, as a friend.  
  
  
Niji allowed herself to fall backwards so that she was spread eagled staring at the bright blue sky.  
She clapped her hands to her face and rolled over, screaming in a muffled way, " WHY DOES EVERYTHING  
HAPPEN TO ME?!?! "  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Niji dragged her palm across her eyes. " It's too late now, " she muttered angrily. Sky had stayed  
away from her until the day she left. And he didn't even come to say goodbye...  
  
  
And now when she thought of it, she did like Sky. More than a friend. She wondered why she never   
noticed it. " How can you not notice when you're in love? " she asked aloud, grabbing a rock and  
heaving it the way she did a week ago, her time.  
  
  
/And Meanwhile.../  
  
  
" Anyone know where Niji went? " Rainbow had just entered the Color Caves.  
  
  
" Oh, Rainbow, you're such a worrywart, relax, she's not exactly charging around with a big fat  
gun, is she? " asked Red calmly, putting some color crystals into a large wheelbarrow.  
  
  
Rainbow turned red. " No, but, you know, we really have to be careful, and- " she stopped suddenly.  
" I'm sorry. I've been horrible to you guys lately. I don't know what to say about her. It's just  
because I worry about you guys. "  
  
  
Red placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " And we care about you too, but ya gotta loosen up,  
you know? "  
  
  
" I guess so. " Rainbow let out a small smile and wordlessly began helping Red.  
  
  
" Hey, guys, " said Canary as she walked up to them. " I'm really worn out, do you two mind if I  
have a little break by the river? "  
  
  
" Sure. " Rainbow smiled. " Be back in less than half an hour. "  
  
  
" I'll be back before that. " Canary said, walking away.  
  
  
Near the river, Canary and Niji both didn't notice each other. Niji, for one, was too busy sulking,  
and Canary, on the other hand, was staring at the sky and wondering how she could make the sun a little  
bit yellower. The younger girl had only noticed her visitor when she heard the splash.  
  
  
" Eeeeek! " shrieked Canary as she absentmindedly fell into the river, which was moving fast. " HELP! "  
she struggled to stay up as it swept her along down to where Niji was.  
  
  
" Wha? " Niji sat up and noticed the yellow color kid struggling, her eyes widening. " Wait up! "  
she yelled as she got up and grabbed a handful of star sprinkles out of her pouch. She dashed to   
the bridge. Canary was some thirty feet away and coming closer.  
  
  
" Please work, " muttered Niji as she held the star sprinkle to her belt. Nothing happened. " OH,  
COME ON, YA STUPID RAINBOW! " she fumbled around and brought a green star to her belt. Nothing.  
Canary was coming ever closer and if she didn't act she was most likely to drown.  
  
  
Now Niji was onto the last one, an orange sprinkle. She held it to her belt and concentrated. She  
let out a yell of shock and almost dropped the star sprinkle when a beam of solid rainbow light shot  
out far enough for the yellow color kid to grab onto.  
  
  
Canary snatched it and Niji ran off the bridge, still holding the light and struggling to keep it  
there, onto the shore. She tugged at it and Canary came closer until Niji could let go and Canary  
could walk onto the shore.  
  
  
Both were exhausted with the effort, but Niji collapsed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Is she going to be ok? " worried Canary, staring down at Niji, who was in the spare room at the  
castle with the color kids fretting around her. " I really hope she'll be ok.  
  
  
" I think so, " said Shy Violet, looking up. " I mean, from what I know with the medical books I  
read, she'll be fine. "  
  
  
Rainbow Brite was the only one not looking at Niji. She was sitting in a chair, confused, with  
Twink with her.  
  
  
" How did she make a rainbow? " she hissed for the sixth time at Twink, who was as bewildered as  
she was.  
  
  
" And if she's so evil, why would she save Canary? " said Twink, but before Rainbow could answer,  
he cried, " Because she's not! "  
  
  
Rainbow said nothing. Then she got up and joined the others in tending to Niji.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" That was brave of you. " It was dinnertime and Niji and Rainbow were eating alone.  
  
  
Niji dropped her fork then picked it up hastily. " Uh... thanks? "  
  
  
" ...Why did you save her? " asked Rainbow.  
  
  
" It was the right thing to do. " said Niji, but in her head she said, ' Because Canary and her  
daughter are my friends! '  
  
  
" Mmn. " mumbled Rainbow. " So you're... you're... not...? "  
  
  
" Not evil? " finished Niji. " No. Not me. And you have to trust me on that. "  
  
  
" You really can't remember where you're from then? "  
  
  
" Nope. "  
  
  
" Ok. "  
  
  
And for the first time, Rainbow Brite felt assured that Niji was not harmful. 


	5. The Neutral Color Crystal

The Neutral Color Crystal  
  
  
A/N: This is where the plot kicks in, and that's all I really need to say about this chapter. Also,  
reviewers, I love you guys dearly, but to hear my story called 'cute' is a pet peeve of mine... it  
doesn't get very cute from now on. XD But I still wuv you alls! Also, the key in this chap - The  
Key of Time- is by no means the title key... it comes later. Sorry this is such a short chappie,  
but I ran outta ideas!  
  
  
---  
  
  
Rainbow was quite friendly with Niji after the Canary-almost-drowning incident. She cheerily showed  
the younger girl around, letting her follow her throughout the day and helping her with her work.  
Niji was surprisingly good at sorting and mining color crystal, and separating the colors of star  
sprinkle.  
  
  
" Where did you learn to be so efficient? " asked Rainbow, amused, as Niji quickly separated orange  
and blue sprinkles into neat piles.  
  
  
Niji shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe wherever I came from. "  
  
  
" Oh, ok, " said Rainbow. She had expected an answer like that. " Come, let's go mine some more. "  
She led the way deeper into the caves, holding a star sprinkle to provide light. They turned a few  
corners, and in five minutes of walking and turning, came upon a small clearing which walls were  
lined with-  
  
  
" Black color crystal. " said Rainbow, shocked. " Grey color crystal. " she examined the walls  
closer. " And white color crystal. Neutral colors. "  
  
  
Niji turned white. She found herself speechless, remembering what she and her friends had discovered  
in her time...  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
" Come, let's go explore in the caves. " Daisy had said, looking at Raspberry, Niji, and Jade.   
" I'm so bored. "  
  
  
The other girls had agreed. And so they set off, wandering, chatting, not paying attention to where  
they were. Suddenly they found themselves in a long, narrow sort of hallway with room-like clearings  
attached to it.  
  
  
Jade raised a green star sprinkle. " ...Why is there black color crystal here? "  
  
  
" Not just black. " said Raspberry slowly, her eyes on the walls. " Grey and white, too. "  
  
  
" I've never seen color crystal like this, " said Niji, staring at the walls. The whole hall and the  
rooms attached were filled with the neutral color crystals. " I just know it's going to be a bad  
thing... "  
  
  
" Let's get your mom. " said Daisy. They headed back, and when they returned, it was with Rainbow  
Brite, Red Butler, and Buddy Blue.  
  
  
" Oh, my... " was all Rainbow could stutter.  
  
  
Red Butler looked frightened. " This is a very, very bad thing. "  
  
  
" You don't understand how bad this is, " said Rainbow.  
  
  
" I'll take them back. I'll call the others here. The kids have to stay out. " said Buddy Blue,  
motioning for the girls to follow. " You guys have to stay in the castle while we figure this  
out. "  
  
  
Rainbow looked like she wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Niji looked at her and felt the  
same way as she was led out.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
So the neutral crystal had been here previously... but it only filled one cave in the past... in the  
future it was a whole section...  
  
  
Niji had left two weeks after the discovery. She really wanted to stay, to find out what had happened.  
But all that had taken place was lots of worrying by the adults. They were confused as to why neutral  
color crystal would grow. Color Crystal only grew in the colors of the kids.  
  
  
" I... I don't know what to say. " said Rainbow. She looked as scared as she did in the future.  
  
  
Niji looked up at Rainbow, fearful. Was it the time to tell her who she was? Should she? " I...  
n-need to tell you s-something... " she stammered nervously.  
  
  
" Yes? " asked Rainbow, looking down at her curiously.  
  
  
" You're my mom. "  
  
  
Rainbow cocked an eyebrow. " Are you stressed out or something? "  
  
  
" No. You're my mom. In the future, I'm your daughter. "  
  
  
" ...What? " was all Rainbow could manage.  
  
  
" It's hard to explain. I'm from the future. Your future self decided to send me to the past to be  
trained, gain experience. I wasn't supposed to tell, just follow my orders and go. But this color  
crystal... "  
  
  
" You're lying. "  
  
  
" I am not. Ever wonder why I look like you? Because I'm your daughter. "  
  
  
Rainbow took a step back and brought a hand to her chest, nervous. " I need proof. " she said softly.  
  
  
Niji extracted the key. " This is what I used to get here. "  
  
  
" The time key! " shrieked Rainbow. " You have it?! "  
  
  
" Your future self found it. "  
  
  
" ...I've always wanted to see this thing. Violet told me about it, said it was a myth in Rainbowland.  
You can change what happens? "  
  
  
" As long as I have the key. "  
  
  
" And you're my daughter. And you do have your memory. " Rainbow paused. " ...Niji, who's your father? "  
  
  
Niji looked flushed. " ...Starlite. " she said meekly.  
  
  
" STARLITE?! " shrieked Rainbow. " STARLITE is your father?!?! "  
  
  
" I thought he was one of us, a human type. I never knew he used to be a horse until I came here.  
Of course, I never knew him that well. " said Niji softly.  
  
  
" Why's that? "  
  
  
" He died. When I was five. "  
  
  
" You can't be serious. I would never... not with Starlite... " said Rainbow, looking shaken.  
  
  
" But you did. And you got me. "  
  
  
" This is so much information to get. " said Rainbow, confused, and sitting down. " I'm sorry, I  
don't get how Starlite could become a human figure. "  
  
  
" You never told me. "  
  
  
" That sounds like something I might do. "  
  
  
" I'll tell you more about future Rainbowland later. I only told you who I am because of this color  
crystal. Or anti color crystal. "  
  
  
" What about it? "  
  
  
" We thought we had discovered it for the first time in the future. "  
  
  
" It was here in the future? " asked Rainbow, bewildered.  
  
  
" Except it didn't just fill this cave. It filled this whole section we're standing in. " Niji  
shook her head.  
  
  
" What does it mean? "  
  
  
" I have no clue. "  
  
  
" I don't think we should tell any of the color kids yet. But I think it might be ok to tell Shy  
Violet- we'll get her to run some tests. " said Rainbow, her breathing slowing. " Let's go, we  
can talk as we walk, there's a lot I want to know. "  
  
  
They began to exit the cave and Niji filled Rainbow in on everything in the future. Rainbow's face  
relaxed and she appeared calmer, though clearly still extremely confused about Starlite.  
  
  
" Shy Violet? " they neared the opening of the cave and found the purple-haired girl talking with  
some sprites. She looked up, said something to the sprites, then came over to them.  
  
  
" Yes? " she asked calmly. Rainbow and Niji explained all that had happened in the cave, including  
where Niji was really from. Violet wasn't as calm after that.  
  
  
" Are you serious? Is that scientifically possible? May I see the evidence? "  
  
  
Niji showed her the key. " The key of time. " she said.  
  
  
" Now I believe you. " said Shy Violet. " What is it you want me to do? "  
  
  
" Conduct some tests on the crystal. See what it's about. Heaven knows you can figure it out. " said  
Rainbow. " And we should stop it right away if it's something bad. "  
  
  
Violet nodded. " Where was it? "  
  
  
Niji told her the directions and she ran off, calling, " I'll be back! " And a few minutes later  
she had returned with samples of all three colors. " Let's go to the castle to study this. " she  
said.  
  
  
The three headed off and when they went inside they found Patty at the generator. " Patty, do you  
mind leaving for a bit...? " Rainbow asked awkwardly.  
  
  
" Sure! " Patty smiled and left, and Violet set down the crystal on a tray. She headed for a cabinet  
and pulled open a drawer, bringing out a book and a magnifying glass. She dragged a chair over to the table  
and held the magnifier to a piece of grey color crystal.  
  
  
" Hmm. " she said after a few minutes, then consulted the book. Looking up, she said, " It seems  
to be made of the same components as any old color crystal, Rainbow. Just... they're neutral. "  
  
  
" But *how* did it get there? " cried Rainbow, exasperated. " You *know* that color crystal only  
grows in color kid colors! "  
  
  
" Ever thought there might be more color kids? "  
  
  
---  
  
^_^ Whee! Plot finally begins! Trust me, it gets more complicated later, but you'll find out how...  
next week! Ja! xoxo KK 


	6. The Prophecy of the Keys

The Prophecy of the Keys  
  
A/N: Wooooo! I'm having *so* much fun with this story! I have so many new ideas, hee, can't wait  
to type them up. Oh, yes, to the readers, I'm going for at least fifteen chapters for this story,  
twenty or twenty five would be great, though, I might try for that. But the chapters are pretty  
long compared to some stories' so I dunno. ^^ Ok, ok, I should stop rambling and answer a question:  
To Ame Yumeko, no, I don't *really* like Sailormoon, but it's ok- I used to love it, though!  
  
  
---  
  
  
" More color kids? You can't be serious. How? " asked Rainbow, staring at Violet, who was looking  
up at her, still in the chair and holding the magnifier.  
  
  
" Anything's possible here. You don't know what could happen down in the pits. The Dark One created  
lifeforms- Murky and Lurky! He could make others, too. Or Murky and Lurky might have their own  
Color Crystal. The fact that Niji found it to be a larger area span in the future might be the  
same thing as normal color crystal: it grows. Or, it could be when Color Crystal isn't mined for  
a while, it loses it's color. But as far as I'm concerned so far, this is just plain old color crystal  
that has no color. So... crystal, I guess. " said Violet, looking calm.  
  
  
" No, that can't be true, you have to realize that. " said Rainbow, looking frustrated. " How can  
something lose it's color? "  
  
  
" The same way we grow old. Really, Rainbow, let me study it further, perhaps I'll discover something. "  
  
  
" Alright. " said Rainbow gloomily. " Come, Niji. Ugh, I'm treating you like a mother, when I'm not-  
not yet, anyways. "  
  
  
" That's ok. " said Niji swiftly, following her out.  
  
  
Shy Violet stared after them, watched them leave, then put a hand to her head and groaned. " The  
things I do for science. " she muttered and went to the book.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" They looked worried as they came out of the cave. " said a strangely high-pitched man. " ... Lurky,  
are you listening? "  
  
  
" Yes, Murky. I was just looking at the pretty colors on the castle. "  
  
  
" Idiot. Look here. " a large, brown creature, Lurky, lumbered over to the smaller, green tinged  
man, who was rolling out a scroll on a table.  
  
  
" See, look. This is a prophecy. I found it in one of our secret passageways. "  
  
  
" A property? Like the castle? It is a property! " said Lurky brightly.  
  
  
" No! A prophecy, it's kinda like a... a whatchamacallit... it's something... oh, wait a minute. "  
Murky went to a shelf and brought down a heavy book marked 'Dictionary.' After flipping a few pages  
he said, " Oh, here. 'A prediction of a future event that reveals the will of a deity.' "  
  
  
" A die-dy? "  
  
  
" Diety, Lurky, Diety. A higher being. Know who that is? "  
  
  
" Who? "  
  
  
" The Dark One, of course! Now, the prophecy reads that the Dark One created five beings to rule  
over Rainbowland if he was so defeated. " Murky stared up at Lurky. " We are two. The Dark One left  
us behind, and if I'm not mistaken, we're two. "  
  
  
" Where are the other three? " asked Lurky, looking confused.  
  
  
" I don't know! It says here that there are five. Wait, let me read more. 'They will come when the  
keys unite. ' " Murky scratched his head. " Hmm. Keys. "  
  
  
" I know two keys! " cried Lurky.  
  
  
" Quiet, Lurky, I'm trying to think! "  
  
  
" But I know two keys! " whined Lurky.  
  
  
" Shut up! I'm thinking! "  
  
  
" I know what they are! "  
  
  
" BE QUIET, LURKY! "  
  
  
" But Murky!! "  
  
  
" WHAT IS IT?! "  
  
  
" I read in a book last night about two keys. " said Lurky, looking put out.  
  
  
" ...You can read? " Murky stared blankly at Lurky.  
  
  
" Here. " Lurky got a small, thin book off the shelf. It was marked ' Legends of Rainbowland. '  
" I was reading it because of the pretty pictures. " he said.  
  
  
" Yes, yes, but what keys? "  
  
  
" Look, this page. " Lurky flipped to a page and it showed a picture of two keys: one was silver with  
a blue gem at the handle and one was gold with a red gem. " This is the Key of Time. " he said,  
pointing to the silver one. " This is the Key of Light. " he pointed to the other, then read from  
the bottom, " The keys of light and time are leg- leg- legin- leg- "  
  
  
" Oh, give me that! " spat Murky impatiently, grabbing the book. " The keys of light and time are  
legendary in Rainbowland. Time is said to allow the holder to go forward or backward in time. Light  
allows the holder to change things in the past or future. An example, you might go backward in time  
with the time key, but then use the light key to change something unpleasent, like who won a battle.  
Another, less common legend claims that, united, they can release three divine beings, said to create   
destruction. ' ...Lurky, with these two keys we could rule Rainbowland!! " he cried gleefully. " And   
it says here it releases them! Once we find them, we can rid the world of color! "  
  
  
" But why no color? " asked Lurky blankly.  
  
  
" Because my mommy... oh, never mind. " said Murky sheepishly. " Come, we have research to do! We  
must find those keys! "  
  
  
***  
  
  
" What's new, girls? " Rainbow and Niji heard a padding of hooves behind them. Both froze and turned  
around. Rainbow turned a brilliant shade of red, and Niji stared at the ground.  
  
  
" Red Butler playing a trick on your face, Rainbow? " Starlite cocked his head to one side. " Er...  
Rainbow? " the girl was silent.  
  
  
" I have to go. " she muttered and grabbed Niji by the hand, dragging her to the castle again.  
  
  
" Rainbow, what's wrong? " asked Starlite, concerned, coming up next to them.  
  
  
Rainbow felt extremely embarassed. She could never imagine herself with her faithful horse, doing-  
ugh! She didn't want to think about it.  
  
  
" I don't feel well. " she fibbed. " I'm going to lay down. You can go, you'll probably catch something. "  
Feeling extremely guilty, she walked inside the castle.  
  
  
" Ooh, great lie. " giggled Niji sarcastically.  
  
  
" How could I do that with Starlite? " cried Rainbow once he was out of hearing range.  
  
  
" Well, I'm sure glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here. " said Niji pointedly.  
  
  
" I guess so. It's just, I thought I wouldn't ever need to have kids. Goodness, what if you have  
kids then your kids have kids and their kids have kids and their kids have kids- wow, Rainbowland  
would be full of people because we live forever! " cried Rainbow.  
  
  
" I don't think so... " said Niji. " Starlite died, didn't he? " she shuddered. " Even though I've  
never seen him like this... it's so creepy... to see him alive... "  
  
  
Rainbow's face clouded. " I suppose we will die, once we reach a certain age equivalent to that of  
a human. But since there is no disease here- How old was Starlite? "  
  
  
" I think around earth age twenty seven. "  
  
  
" So he must have caught something. " said Rainbow thoughtfully. " How old was I when he died? "  
  
  
" You were twenty six, but Red Butler was twenty eight so I'd bet he did. "  
  
  
" We can die? " said Rainbow, confused.  
  
  
" Lilac- Shy Violet's daughter- said that we would likely die at earth age fifty- you wouldn't want  
to be working in the mines at *that* age, would you? "  
  
  
" I guess not. " admitted Rainbow. " And I suppose it makes sense. "  
  
  
Niji nodded, and was about to say something, but Shy Violet charged into the room, looking flustered  
and holding a thin book, titled ' Legends of Rainbowland. '  
  
  
" Look! " she opened the book and read the last sentance on the page of the keys: " ' Another, less common   
legend claims that, united, they can release three divine beings, said to create destruction. ' "  
  
  
" And? " asked Rainbow, confused.  
  
  
" Don't you get it? Three beings, three colors of neutral crystal! It makes sense! Nothing has happened  
with the neutral crystal because the keys haven't been united! Niji has one, but the other has yet  
to be found! "  
  
  
" So, you're saying, we have to avoid finding the other key, and we'll be alright? "  
  
  
" Exactly. I believe that the three beings just might be color kids. " said Shy Violet. " Anti  
Color kids in grey, black, and white. Who knows what they could do to Rainbowland released. "  
  
  
Rainbow nodded, looking slightly relieved. " Where did my future self find the Key of Time? " she  
asked Niji.  
  
  
" The Indigo Acres. " said Niji.  
  
  
" It makes sense, it's such a quiet area of Rainbowland, no one would think to search there. " said  
Rainbow. " Hmmm... now, since Niji's wearing the time key, if she chances upon the light key, the  
evil creatures will be released for sure. So our best bet is to make sure Niji doesn't go off exploring. "  
  
  
" Don't worry about me. " said Niji, looking calm. " I'll be ok. "  
  
  
" Right. So we've figured this out. Violet, can the neutral crystal be turned into star sprinkles? "  
  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, I had IQ do one this morning. " Shy Violet took out a black color crystal.  
" Try it out. "  
  
  
Rainbow held it to her belt and a beam of rainbow light shot out of the star and circled the room  
before fading.  
  
  
" Brilliant! " cried Rainbow. " Wow, all we have to do is be careful from now on and we'll be ok! "  
  
  
" I hope. " said Niji.  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one weekend! I'm on a roll! :) 


	7. Awaken

Awaken  
A/N: Ahhh! I'm really hyper and have no clue why! Maybe it's because I wrote THREE CHAPTERS in one  
weekend! Or at least, I started this one, as of now I dunno if I can finish in... half an hour XD  
it's all the time I have left on the comp! Well nuff talking, oops, a minute's passed, so here I  
go!!  
  
---  
  
Rainbow was slightly overprotective of her visitor after the chat with Violet. " You're not to go  
to Indigo Acres. " she had firmly said over and over. " Remember that. You're not to go to Indigo  
Acres, not unless it's a major emergency, ok? You remember? You don't go- "  
br  
  
" Rainbow, relax! " shrieked Niji. " I'll be hearing that in my sleep! I'll stay out of trouble! "  
Niji stared up at Rainbow, who had her hands on her hips. " Really, now. "  
br  
  
" I guess. " sighed Rainbow, dropping her hands. " It's just, I want Rainbowland to be peaceful.  
Hey, you want to go try and practice your rainbow? " she added.  
br  
  
" It's why I came here. " Niji smiled.  
br  
  
" Hmm, where can we go that would be o.k. to practice- er, the Green Grange would work, I suppose,  
the sprites are always in and out there, I don't think there'd be anything hidden there... " wondered  
Rainbow.  
br  
  
They came to a grassy clearing that was large and bright enough to work with. " Ok, you got your  
star sprinkles? " asked Rainbow once they arrived.  
br  
  
" Yup. " Niji showed her a pouch. " What do I do? "  
br  
  
" You know when you saved Canary? "  
br  
  
" Yeah. "  
br  
  
" How do you think you did it? "  
br  
  
" I sorta concentrated and it just happened. " said Niji. " But I always concentrate, and it never  
works. I'll never be able to become leader of Rainbowland. "  
br  
  
" It's a big responsiblilty. " Rainbow smiled. " But it's your duty, mine right now, to make the Rainbows  
all over earth! It's so rewarding once you make one- the other color kids really look up to you, too.  
Now let's try this. " she took out a star sprinkle. " Ok, now imagine that this star sprinkle can  
do whatever you want it to. "  
br  
  
" But they only change color of things. "  
br  
  
" Not so. " said Rainbow with a smile. " It can do lots of things. " she held it to her belt, a  
light shot through, then- a yellow bird flew off into the forest.  
br  
  
" Wow. " said Niji. " You can create life? "  
br  
  
" Just you and I. " said Rainbow. " We have more power. "  
br  
  
" Not me. All my friends are gaining control of their powers and I have nothing. " grumbled Niji.  
br  
  
" Try making a rainbow. " Rainbow handed her a star sprinkle and Niji disbelievingly held it to her  
belt. Nothing happened.  
br  
  
" Told you so. "  
br  
  
" Niji, you have to try. You have to think you can do it- you have to know you can do it. " Rainbow  
said patiently, sitting down on the grass and shielding her eyes from the sun.  
br  
  
" Alright. " Niji tried again, and orange light shot out of the star sprinkle, but it didn't last  
for long. " Hey, cool. I guess when I saved Canary I really was concentrating on how I wanted to  
do it. "  
br  
  
" Great start. " Rainbow smiled, and the two continued to practice.  
br  
  
" Hmmmm... we've searched every book in this whole castle! " grumbled Murky, sitting down on a rickety  
chair, books scattered around him, and Lurky attempting to read an upside down book in the corner.  
" And there's nothing about where to find the keys! "  
br  
  
" Maybe we gotta go look for it. " said Lurky.  
br  
  
" I was hoping we could avoid that part. " muttered Murky. " But where to start? Hmmm... where  
would two keys be? "  
br  
  
" In a lock? " offered Lurky.  
br  
  
" Be quiet. They're hidden, remember? " snapped Murky. " Hmm, they're made of silver and gold...  
Hey, Lurky, I've got it! We'll build a metal-detecting machine! "  
br  
  
" How smart of you, Murky! "  
br  
  
" You don't need to tell me that! " cried Murky gleefully. " Come and help! "  
br  
  
" Right, ok, want to try one more time? " Rainbow and Niji were still working, and Niji had so far  
been able to produce two small color beams.  
br  
  
" Yes. " said Niji. She held a blue star sprinkle to her belt and a patch of grass turned blue. " Hey-  
look at that! " she squealed. " It changed color! "  
br  
  
" Great job! " Rainbow smiled and turned it green again. " Come, let's go back. " she got up and started  
heading out.  
br  
  
" Ok! ...Whoops! " Niji's bag of star sprinkles fell and scattered. " You go ahead. " she said to Rainbow,  
stopping and picking them up. Rainbow continued on her way. Niji scooped them all up and put them into  
the bag. " Ok, I've got them all. " she said finally, standing up. But she didn't realize she'd also  
dropped something else- and forgotten it.  
br  
  
The Time Key glinted silver in the sunlight, alone and forgotten in the field. Niji was long gone when   
the blue gem began to glow, and no one was there when the ground opened up to reveal a golden key  
with a red jewel. The silver key rolled over with a clink onto the golden one.  
br  
  
Colors. Light. Movement.  
br  
  
A small white-haired girl opened her sapphire blue eyes and blinked blearily.  
br  
  
Sleeping for a thousand years.  
br  
  
How long had she been here? Who was she, anyway?  
br  
  
She surveyed herself. She had belly-button length white hair done up in two pigtails, held with white  
ribbons. A white knee-length dress with a single red stripe across the bottom with a white, frilly   
long-sleeve top underneath. A white belt with an upside down star around her waist, with a red bow in   
the back. She had on knee-high white, lacy socks and black mary janes. She felt her cheek. It was almost  
like a scar; there was a cut in her face in the shape of an upside down scar under her right eye.  
br  
  
" Who am I? " she asked aloud. " What am I here for? "  
br  
  
She tried to free herself from her prison- a glass-like dome. She struck a fist right upon it and it  
shattered. She was so strong it surprised herself. She stepped out. She was on the edge of a cliff,  
harsh wind ruffling her hair. She looked out upon a grey sky, barren fields, dead plants and trees.  
Everything gloomy for miles ahead. Then she looked behind her. There were two more of the glass domes,  
containing a girl in black and a boy in grey. She watched them free themselves.  
br  
  
The girl in black wore almost exactly the same outfit as she did; replace the white with black, and the  
red with white. Her hair was elbow-length and black, also, and her eyes were so incredibly deep it made  
the girl dizzy to look at them. She, too, had the same pale, pale complexion. The boy wore a grey jumpsuit  
with a grey belt, grey shoulderpads, white boots. He ran a hand through his grey hair and looked  
uncertain.  
br  
  
" Hello. " spoke the white-haired girl. " Who are you? "  
br  
  
" I don't know. " said the black-haired girl.  
br  
  
" Me neither. " agreed the grey boy.  
br  
  
Then suddenly, it came back, to all of them: their creation. Their mission.  
br  
  
" To eliminate color, to destroy without mercy. " they spoke at the same time, saying the exact  
words of their creator, the dark one.  
br  
  
" I'm Raven Black. " said the black-haired girl, switching her endless black eyes from grey to white.  
br  
  
" You can call me Grey Cloud. " said the grey-haired boy.  
br  
  
" I'm White Oblivion. " said the white-haired girl.  
br  
  
" We're the Anti-Color kids. " they spoke at the same time. " To destroy without mercy... "  
br  
  
Yes. This was her purpose. White smiled to herself. Everybody needed a purpose.  
br  
Sorry it was so short, but hope you enjoy anyway :) 


	8. One More Shot

One More Shot  
A/N: Nothing to say XDD  
  
---  
  
It was morning the next day, and the color castle was quiet. Niji woke up groggily and pushed back  
her rainbow-streaked hair. She sat up and slipped on fluffy, rainbow slippers, then grabbed her regular  
outfit to change, and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Niji removed her pajama top, then looked in the mirror. She froze, then placed a hand to her chest.  
" Where is it? " she squeaked out loud. She rushed to put on her clothes, then bolted out of her  
room.  
  
" RAAAAAINNNNBOOOOOOWWWWW!!! " Niji screamed, not caring about waking people up.  
  
***  
  
White Oblivion, Raven Black, and Grey Cloud stayed where they were, testing their powers. So far  
it had been discovered that White was extra strong, Raven was Psychic, and Grey was a shapeshifter.  
They could all create energy beams, energy balls and fight extremely well. Raven could also call  
Raven birds to her. One sat on her shoulder.  
  
" Our goal. " Raven spoke quietly.  
  
" Our goal is to destroy the color kids. " picked up Grey. " Are we ready? "  
  
The girls paused, looked at each other. White played with the lace on her socks, and nodded slightly.  
Raven smiled, and a twisted sort of grin came upon all of their faces.  
  
" Come. Let's do this. "  
  
The three, together, made their way out of the Pits and into Rainbowland.  
  
***  
  
" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SOOOOO sorry! " howled Niji.  
  
" Ok, ok, enough, we have to go look for it, NOW. " said Rainbow firmly. She motioned for Niji to  
follow her out of the Color Castle, to the green grange.  
  
The Green Grange was looking beautiful as usual, the plant life bright and cheery. Usually, Rainbow  
would have smiled, entering such a wonderful place, but now, all she felt was nauscious.  
  
" Look for silver. " commanded Rainbow, and they began to search. After a few minutes, Niji was  
kneeling down, looking into a small hole in the ground.  
  
Niji turned white. " Uh... Rainbow... you might want to see this... "  
  
" What? " Rainbow felt herself begin to panic as she went forward, to see two keys, silver and gold,  
in the hole, one on top of the other.  
  
" The Key of Time. " whimpered Niji, lifting the silver. " But this is the key of light. " she said,  
lifting the gold.  
  
" And united, shall create three divine beings. " said Rainbow. " Oh, what have you done, Niji? "  
  
Niji felt tears well up. " I'm sorry! " she said, wiping a hand across her eyes.  
  
Rainbow was sympathetic and hugged the younger girl. " Too late now. Unless... can we go back in  
time and change it? " said Rainbow.  
  
" No. " said Niji dully. " We wouldn't have had the key of light, and we're risking being seen. It  
could throw reality off balance. We have no choice but to leave the situation as is. "  
  
" Oh, great. " said Rainbow. " Just great. " she tightened her ponytail. " Let's tell the other color  
kids. "  
  
***  
  
" Ok, ok. " said Red Butler. The Color Kids were all sitting at the main hall, the same room they had  
the meeting in about Niji, so Rainbow could explain. " So you're saying, Niji's your daughter from  
the future, she accidently united the keys, and now we're probably all going to be destroyed by these-  
these- not color kids? "  
  
" Yes. " said Rainbow, plainly. " And we need to be prepared. "  
  
" That's a lot of info to get in two minutes. " said Canary in a dazed way.  
  
" I just thought of something. " said Shy Violet suddenly, and everyone turned their attention to  
her. " What if, since they haven't struck, what if we all went to the future, to Niji's time, now!  
Our powers, combined with our older selves and that of our kids, could easily destroy these three!  
And they're only THREE! "  
  
" That would work. " said Stormy quietly.  
  
" And so be it. " said Rainbow softly. " Does everyone agree? We can leave now. " all of the Color  
Kids nodded. " Niji? "  
  
Niji stood, holding the time key in her hands. It glowed a soft, shimmery blue and floated gently.  
Niji stared around at the others. They looked worried, scared, ready. A feeling of guilt washed  
over her, but she shook it off. She found her voice and commanded,  
  
" Time Gate, OPEN! " The key's light grew brighter until it was a blinding white, and the Color Kids  
all felt themselves being pulled right into it-  
  
" OOF! " they all landed on top of each other. Once they had untangled themselves, they looked around  
to see what the landscape looked like now.  
  
" Oh. My. GOD. " said Rainbow loudly. They were in front of the color castle, except it wasn't colorful  
anymore. It was grey, looking old, and crumbling. The sky was swarming with black clouds, ravens,  
and lightning, but no rain. A harsh wind blew. There was no grass, just ugly brown dirt, and no  
plant life whatsoever. The trees were black and had no leaves. It was incredibly sad to look at.  
  
Niji broke down. " It's all my fault! " she cried.  
  
" No, no. It wasn't. " said Rainbow. " Come, we need to figure out what happened. " the group stepped  
inside the castle. Some of the columns had fallen. Everything was dusty.  
  
" Hello? " called out Buddy Blue.  
  
They stepped forward, into the same room where they had left. And it was there they found their  
kids and future selves. For a moment there was silence, as the two groups stared, shocked, at the  
others.  
  
Then the older Rainbow spoke up. " Niji, what is going on? "  
  
Niji ran to her mother and explained nervously. " Now tell me what happened here. "  
  
" They came and destroyed. They are the rulers... " said Queen Rainbow, trailing off.  
  
" Who's they? "  
  
" Raven Black, White Oblivion, Cloud Grey. " said the older Patty softly.  
  
The future group looked a mess. They were all covered with dust, dirt, and their clothes were torn.  
  
Rainbow paled. " But you didn't fight back? "  
  
Queen Rainbow stared down at her younger self. " You are me. And you know that we never give up. "  
  
" But you have. " a tear ran down Niji's cheek and the future group nodded.  
  
" We have. " admitted Queen Rainbow sadly.  
  
" We should get introduced. " said Rainbow hastily, and the Color Kids met their future selves and kids.  
  
" Daisy Yellow. " Canary's heart broke as she stared at her future daughter, who had pain in her eyes,  
eyes that didn't need to see what she had seen until she was much older. She looked at her future  
self and saw equal pain.  
  
Patty O'Green and Buddy Blue turned bright red as they met their future selves and kids, to discover  
they had had them together.  
  
" Jade Green. " said the braided girl, and Patty nodded.  
  
" Sky Blue. " said the boy with blue hair. Buddy smiled and shook hands with his older self.  
  
Lala Orange and Red Butler were also surprised to discover they had had children together. After meeting  
their future selves, they turned to their kids.  
  
" Raspberry Red. " the cute girl smiled, but Lala and Red could both see it was difficult for her  
to do so- like she couldn't remember how.  
  
" Orange. " said the orange-haired boy plainly.  
  
Shy Violet met her future self and daughter.  
  
" Lilac. " said the violet-haired girl. Violet was surprised at how much they were alike.  
  
" Indigo Twilight. " said the dark-skinned boy to his past mama. Indigo nodded.  
  
Moonglo, Pink, and Stormy met their future kids, and when they were all done, Queen Rainbow said,  
" Why did you come? "  
  
" To help fight. " said Rainbow firmly.  
  
The older Patty gave a short, harsh laugh. " Fight. You think we haven't tried that? We've failed.  
Miserably. " She looked forlorn and a lot gruffer than before.  
  
Niji separated herself from the group. ' It's all my fault. ' she thought to herself as the future and  
past groups talked about the situation. ' I caused my mother suffering. I caused my friends suffering.  
I wrecked Rainbowland. All because of my stupid carelessness. '  
  
Niji felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jade.  
  
" Hey. " the green-haired girl whispered.  
  
Niji looked her friend up and down. She looked particularily war-stricken. Her hair was coming out  
of it's braids and her dress needed serious washing and mending. Niji wrapped her in a hug anyway.  
  
" J-J-J-ADE! " she sobbed. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "  
  
" It's ok. " said Jade softly. " Everything will be ok. "  
  
" How could I be so STUPID?! How?! " cried Niji. Jade didn't reply.  
  
Queen Rainbow explained where the divine three were. " In the pits, they have their own castle, separate  
from Murky and Lurky's. "  
  
" What happened to them? " asked Moonglo.  
  
" Murky and Lurky? " asked the older Indigo. " I barely remember what they even look like. We have  
no idea what happened to them. The Divine Three came and they just... left... "  
  
" We need to go and fight them! " said Rainbow strongly. " We need to win! Earth is dead without us! "  
  
" Earth. " said Orange quietly. " No color in Rainbowland means no color on earth. "  
  
Queen Rainbow moved her hands in a circle motion in the air and a tv-like screen appeared, showing  
a view of earth from space. It was black and white.  
  
" How horrible. " said Stormy.  
  
" What about star sprinkles? " Rainbow took one out of her pouch.  
  
" At least you still have them. They're all neutral. Even the color crystal. Every single last bit,  
and only the Divine Three can use them... " replied Queen Rainbow. " How many do you all have? "  
  
" Each of us have a pouchful. "  
  
" Not enough. " Queen Rainbow shook her head. They're just too strong... "  
  
Niteshade spoke. " Me and my mommy can't even make the stars shine... " she whispered, inching  
closer to the older Moonglo.  
  
" But combined, we could defeat them. " said Rainbow firmly. " I know we can. "  
  
" Optimism won't work here. " said the older Patty harshly. " It's a tough town now. "  
  
" I refuse to give up. " said Rainbow, gritting her teeth. " I'll die trying. "  
  
The bold statement seemed to inspire the rest of the group. Slowly they nodded their heads.  
  
" One more shot. " said Queen Rainbow. " Just one more. "  
  
---  
  
^___^ R/R! 


End file.
